videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lista de videojuegos de Game Boy
Esta es la lista en orden alfabético de todos los juegos publicados oficialmente para la consola portátil Game Boy de Nintendo. A *''Ace Striker'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt'' *''Adventure Island'' *''Adventure Island II'' *''Adventures of Lolo'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle '' *''The Adventures of Star Saver'' *''A Wave'' (AKA Rubble Saver) *''Aerostar'' *''Afterburst'' *''Agro Soar'' *''Aguri Suzuki: F-1 Super Driving'' *''Ah Harimanada'' *''Akazukin Cha Cha'' *''Aladdin'' *''Alfred Chicken'' *''Alien³'' *''Alien Olympics 2044 AD'' *''Alien vs Predator: The Last of His Clan'' *''Alleyway'' *''All-Star Baseball '99'' *''Altered Space: A 3-D Alien Adventure'' *''Amar Story'' *''Amazing Penguin (AKA ''Osawagase Penguin Boy) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Invasion of the Spider-Slayers'' *''Amazing Tater'' (AKA Puzzle Boy II) *''Amida'' *''Animaniacs (Game Boy)'' *''Another Bible'' *''Asmik-kun World 2'' *''Asterix (Game Boy)'' *''Asteroids'' *''Asteroids & Missile Command'' *''The Code Monkeys'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (Game Boy)'' *''Atomic Punk'' *''Avenging Spirit'' (AKA Phantasm) B *''Balloon Kid'' (Nintendo, 1990) *''Bamse'' (LaserBeam/Beam International, 1993) - Swedish market only *''Barbie: Game Girl'' (Hi Tech Expressions / Imagineering, 1992) *''Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly'' (Acclaim/Imagineer 1991) *''Baseball'' (Nintendo, 1989) *''Baseball Kids'' (Jaleco, 1990) - AKA Bases Loaded GB *''Bases Loaded'' (Jaleco, 1990) *''Batman: Return of the Joker'' (Sunsoft, 1992) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Konami, 1993) *''Batman'' (Sunsoft, 1990) *''Batman Forever'' (Acclaim / Probe Entertainment, 1995) *''Battle Arena Toshinden'' (Nintendo / Laguna / Takara, 1996) - AKA Nettou Toshinden *''Battle Bull'' (Seta, 1990) *''Battle City'' (Nova, 1991) *''Battle of Kingdom'' (Meldac / Live Planning / Lenar, 1991) *''The Battle of Olympus'' (Imagineer / Radical Entertainment, 1993) *''Battle Pingpong'' (Quest, 1990) *''Battle Unit Zeoth'' (Jaleco, 1990) *''Battle Zone & Super Breakout'' (Black Pearl / Solid Software, 1996) *''Battleship'' (Mindscape / Use Corporation, 1992) - AKA Navy Blue *''Battletoads Double Dragon'' (Sony Electronic Publishing / Tradewest / Rare, 1993) *''Battletoads'' (Tradewest / Masaya / Rare, 1991) *''Battletoads in Ragnarok's World'' (Tradewest / Nintendo / Rare, 1993) *''Battlezone/Super Breakout'' (Atari, 1996) *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' (GT Interactive / Torus Games, 1998) *''Beethoven'' (Hi Tech Entertainment / Unexpected Development, 1994) *''Beetlejuice'' (LJN / Rare, 1991) *''Best of the Best: Championship Karate'' (Electro Brain / Loriciel, 1992) - AKA The Kick Boxing *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Game Boy Adventure'' (LJN / Beam Software, 1990) *''Bill Elliott's NASCAR Fast Tracks'' (Konami / Distinctive Software, 19??) *''Bionic Battler'' (Toei Animation / Electro Brain / Use Corporation, 1992) - AKA VS Battler *''Bionic Commando'' (Capcom, 1992) *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon R'' (Angel, 1994) *''The Black Bass: Lure Fishing'' (Hot-B, 1992) *''Blades of Steel'' (Konami, 1991) - AKA Konamic Ice Hockey *''Blaster Master Boy'' (Sunsoft / Aicom, 1991) - AKA Blaster Master Jr., Bomber King: Scenario 2 *''Block Kuzushi GB'' (Planning Office Wada, 1995) *''Blodia'' (Tonkin House, 1990) *''The Blues Brothers'' (Titus Software, 1991) *''The Blues Brothers: Jukebox Adventure'' (Titus Software, 1994) *''Bo Jackson - Hit and Run'' (THQ / Equilibrium, 1990) *''Boggle Plus'' (Parker Brothers / Sculptured Software, 1992) *''Bomb Jack'' (Infogrames / Tecmo, 1992) *''Bomberman GB'' (Hudson Soft/Nintendo, 1994) *''Bomberman GB 2'' (Hudson Soft, 1995) - AKA Bomberman GB (USA) *''Bomberman GB 3'' (Hudson Soft, 1996) *''Bonk's Adventure'' (Hudson Soft / Red, 1992) - AKA BC Kid, GB Genjin *''Bonk's Revenge'' (Hudson Soft / Red, 1994) - AKA BC Kid 2, GB Genjin *''Booby Boys'' (Nihon Bussan, 1993) *''Boomer's Adventure in ASMIK World'' (Asmik, 1990) - AKA Teke! Teke! Asmikkun World *''Boulder Dash'' (First Star Software / Victor Musical Industries / Beam Software, 1990) *''Boxing'' (Tonkin House, 1990) - AKA Heavyweight Championship Boxing *''Boxxle'' (FCI/Pony Canyon / Thinking Rabbit, 1989) - AKA Soukoban *''Boxxle II'' (FCI/Pony Canyon / Thinking Rabbit, 1991) - AKA Soukoban 2 *''A Boy and His Blob in The Rescue of Princess Blobette'' (Imagineering / Absolute Entertainment, 1990) - AKA Fushigina Blobby: Princess Blob wo Tsukue! *''Brain Drain'' (Bandai / Acclaim / Visual Impact, 1997) *''Brainbender'' (Electro Brain / Gremlin Graphics, 1991) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (Sony Imagesoft / Psygnosis / Probe, 1992) *''Break Thru!'' (Zoo Corporation / Spectrum Holobyte / Realtime Associates, 1994) *''Bubble Bobble'' (Taito, 1990) *''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' (Taito, 1993) - AKA Bubble Bobble Junior *''Bubble Ghost'' (FCI / Pony Canyon / Infogrames, 1990) *''Bubsy 2'' (Accolade, 1994) *''The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle'' (Kemco, 1990) *''The Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle II'' (Kemco, 1991) *''Burai Fighter Deluxe'' (Taxan / KID, 1990) *''Burger Time Deluxe'' (Data East, 1991) *''Burning Paper'' (Logic, 1993) *''Bust-a-Move 2: Arcade Edition'' (Acclaim / Probe / Taito, 1997) *''Bust-a-Move 3 DX'' (Acclaim / Probe / Crawfish Interactive / Taito, 1998) *''Buster Brothers'' (Hudson Soft / Mitchell Corporation, 1993) - AKA Pang C *''Ca Da'' (Yonezawa / S'Pal, 199X) - Japan only *''Cadillac II'' (Hector, 1990) - AKA Square Deal: The Game of Two Dimensional Poker *''Caesar's Palace'' (Arcadia Systems / Virgin Games / Coconuts Japan, 1990) *''Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken'' (Capcom, 1990) - Japan only *''Captain Tsubasa J: Zenkoku Seiha Heno Chousen'' (Bandai, 1995) - Japan only *''Captain Tsubasa VS'' (Tecmo, 1992) - Japan only *''Card Game'' (Coconuts Japan, 1990) - Japan only *''Casino Funpak'' (Beam Software/Interplay, 1993) *''Casper'' (Natsume / Laguna / Bonsai Entertainment / Hi-Tech Expressions, 1995) *''Castelian'' (Triffix / Rollogame / B.I.T.S., 1990) *''Castle Quest'' (Hudson Soft / OPR, 1993) *''Castlevania: The Adventure'' (Konami, 1989) - AKA Dracula Densetsu *''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' (Konami, 1991) - AKA Dracula Densetsu II *''Castlevania Legends'' (Konami / KCEN, 1997) - AKA Akumajou Dracula: Shikkoku daru Zensoukyoku *''Catrap'' (Asmik / Ask Kodansha, 1990) - AKA Pitman *''Cavenoire'' (Konami, 1991) - Japan only *''Centipede'' (Accolade/Majesco/The Code Monkeys, 1992) *''Chachamaru Panic'' (Human Entertainment, 1991) - Japan only *''Chachamaru Boukenki 3: Abyss no Tou'' (Human Entertainment, 1991) - Japan only *''Chalvo 55: Super Puzzle Action'' (Digipark/Japan System Supply, 1997) - Japan only *''Championship Pool'' (Mindscape/Bitmasters, 1993) *''Chase H.Q.'' (Taito/B.I.T.S., 1990) - AKA Taito Chase H.Q. *''The Chessmaster'' (Hi Tech Expressions/The Software Toolworks/Park Place Production Team, 1990) *''Chibi Maruko Chan: Maruko Deluxe Gekijou'' (Takara, 1995) - Japan only *''Chibi Maruko Chan: Okuzukai Daisakusen'' (Takara, 1990) - Japan only *''Chibi Maruko Chan 4: Korega Nihon Dayo Ouji Sama'' (Takara, 1992) - Japan only *''Chiki Chiki Tengoku'' (Nacoty/J-Wing, 1995) - Japan only *''Chiki Chiki Machine Mou Race'' (Atlus, 1992) - Japan only *''Cicakman : The Game'' - Malaysia Only *''Choplifter II'' (Beam Software/Broderbund/Victor Musical Industries, 1991) *''Choplifter III'' (Broderbund/Ocean Software/Teeny Weeny Games, 1994) *''Chuck Rock'' (Sony Imagesoft/Core Design, 1993) *''Chuugaku Eijukugo 350'' (Imagineer, 19XX) - Japan only *''Chuugaku Eitango 1700'' (Imagineer, 19XX) - Japan only *''Cliffhanger'' (Sony Imagesoft, 1993) *''College Slam'' (Acclaim/Torus Games, 1996) *''Contra'' (Konami, 1991) - AKA Operation C, Probotector *''Contra: The Alien Wars'' (Konami/Factor 5, 1994) - AKA Contra Spirits, Probotector 2 *''Cool Ball'' (Takara/Infogrames, 1993) *''Cool Spot'' (Virgin Interactive Entertainment/NMS Software, 1994) *''Cool World'' (Ocean Software, 1992) *''Cosmo Tank'' (Atlus/Asuka Technologies, 1990) *''Crayon Shin Chan: Ora no Gokigen Collection'' (Bandai, 1996) - Japan only *''Crayon Shin Chan: Ora to Shiro ha Otomodachi Dayo'' (Bandai, 1993) - Japan only *''Crayon Shin Chan 2: Ora to Wanpaku Gokko Dazo'' (Bandai, 1993) - Japan only *''Crayon Shin Chan 3: Ora no Gokigen Athletic'' (Bandai, 1994) - Japan only *''Crayon Shin Chan 4: Ora no Itazura Dai Henshin'' (Bandai, 1994) - Japan only *''Crystal Quest'' (Data East/Novalogic, 1991) *''Cultmaster: Ultraman ni Miserarete'' (Bandai, 1993) - Japan only *''Cutthroat Island'' (Acclaim/Software Creations, 1995) *''Cyraid'' (Epoch/Nexoft, 1990) - AKA Warrior D *''Daedalian Opus'' (Vic Tokai, 1990) *''Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions'' (Sunsoft, 1994) *''Darkman'' (Ocean Software, 1991) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Capcom, 1993) *''Days of Thunder'' (Mindscape / Argonaut Software, 1991) *''Dead Heat Scramble'' (Toei Animation / Electro Brain, 1990) *''Defender/Joust'' (Williams, 1995) *''Dennis the Menace'' (Ocean Software, 1993) *''Desert Strike'' (Ocean Software, 1994) *''Dexterity'' (SNK, 1990) *''Dick Tracy'' (Bandai, 1991) *''Dig Dug'' (Namco, 1992) *''Disney's Aladdin'' (Virgin Games, 1994) *''Disney's Hercules'' (THQ, 1997) *''Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (THQ, 1996) *''Disney's The Jungle Book'' (Virgin Games, 1994) *''Disney's The Lion King'' (Virgin Games / Dark Technologies, 1994) *''Disney's The Little Mermaid'' (Capcom, 1992) *''Disney's Mulan'' (THQ, 1998) *''Disney's Pinocchio'' (Virgin Games / NMS Software, 1995) *''Disney's Pocohontas'' (THQ, 1996) *''Dodge Boy'' (Tonkin House, 1991) - Japan only *''Donkey Kong 94'' (Nintendo, 1994) *''Donkey Kong Land'' (Rare, 1995) *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (Rare, 1996) *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (Rare, 1997) *''Double Dragon'' (Technos, 1988) *''Double Dragon II'' (Technos, 1991) *''Double Dragon 3'' (The Sales Curve / Acclaim, 1992) *''Double Dribble'' (Konami, 1991) *''Dr. Franken'' (Kemco / Movietime, 1992) *''Dr. Franken II'' (Movietime, 1993) *''Dr. Mario'' (Nintendo, 1990) *''Dragonheart'' (Acclaim / Torus Games, 1996) *''Dragon's Lair'' (CSG Imagesoft / Movietime, 1990) *''Dragon Slayer'' (Epoch, 1990) - Japan only *''Dragon Slayer Gaiden'' (Epoch, 1992) - Japan only *''Dragon Warrior 1&2'' *''Dragon Warrior Monsters'' *''Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Tara's Quest'' *''Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 Cody's Journey'' *''Dropzone'' (Eurocom, 1992) *''Duck Tales'' (Capcom, 1990) *''DuckTales 2'' (Capcom, 1993) *''Dungeonland'' (Enix, 1992) - Japan only *''Dynablaster'' (Hudson Soft, 1990) E *''Earthworm Jim (Shiny Entertainment/Playmates Interactive Entertainment, 1995)'' *''Edd the Duck! (Zeppelin Games, 1991)'' *''Elevator Action (Taito, 1991)'' *''Elite Soccer (Empire Interactive, 1994)'' *''Exodus'' (Unlicensed) *''Extra Bases'' F *''F1 Pole Position'' *''F1 Race (Nintendo, 1990)'' *''F15 Strike Eagle (MicroProse, 1993)' *F1 Spirits'' *''Faceball 2000 (Xanth Software, Bullet-Proof Software, 1991)'' *''Family Jockey'' *''Fastest Lap (VAP, NTVIC, 1993)'' *''Felix the Cat(Hudson Soft,1993)'' *''Ferrari GP Challenge'' *''Fidgetts'' *''FIFA Soccer'' (EA Sports) *''FIFA Soccer '96'' (EA Sports, 1995) *''FIFA Soccer '97'' (EA Sports, 1996) *''FIFA 98: Road to World Cup'' (EA Sports, 1997) *''Fightbird GB'' *''Fighting Simulator 2-in-1'' *''Final Fantasy Adventure (Square, 1991)'' *''Final Fantasy Legend (Square, 1989)'' *''Final Fantasy Legend II (Square, 1990)'' *''Final Fantasy Legend III (Square, 1991)'' *''Final Reverse'' *''Fire Fighter (Teeny Weeny Games, Mindscape International, 1992)'' *''Fish Dude'' *''Fist of the North Star (Toei Animation, 1989)'' *''Flappy Special'' *''The Flash (Equilibrium, THQ, 1991)'' *''Flintstones: Treasure of Sierra Madrock'' *''Flintstones the Movie (Twilight, Ocean Software, 1994)'' *''Flip Pull'' *''Flying Dragon SD'' *''Flying Warriors'' *''Football International'' *''Foreman for Real (Software Creations, Acclaim, 1995)'' *''Fortified Zone (Jaleco, 1991)'' *''Fortress of Fear'' *''Frank Thomas' Big Hurt Baseball (Realtime Associates, Acclaim, 1995)'' *''Funny Field'' G *''G-Arms'' *''Galaga/Galaxian'' *''Game Boy Wars'' - (1990) Japan Only *''Game of Harmony (The Assembly Line, Accolade, 1995)'' *''Game and Watch Gallery (Nintendo, 1997)'' *''Game Boy Gallery (Nintendo, 1995)'' (U.K. release Only) *''Ganbare Goemon'' *''Garfield Labyrinth'' - Europe only *''Gargoyle's Quest (Capcom, 1990)'' *''Gauntlet II (Atari, Mindscape, 1990)'' *''GB Basketball'' *''Gear Works'' *''George Foreman's KO Boxing'' *''Getaway'' *''Ghostbusters II (HAL, Activision, 1990)'' *''Go! Go! Tank'' *''Goal!'' *''Godzilla'' *''Golf (Nintendo, 1990)'' *''Gradius: The Interstellar Assault (Konami, 1992)'' *''Great Greed - (1992)'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Godzilla (Game Boy) 1990 H *''HAL Wrestling'' *''Hammerin' Harry'' *''Hammerin' Harry: Ghost Building Company (Irem, 1993)'' *''Harvest Moon GB (Victor Interactive Software, Natsume, 1998)'' *''Hatris'' *''Head On'' *''Heavyweight Championship Boxing'' *''Heiankyo Alien (Meldac, 1990)'' *''High Stakes Gambling'' *''Hit the Ice'' *''Home Alone *''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Hong Kong'' *''Hook (Ocean Software, Sony Imagesoft, 1992)'' *''Hudson's Adventure Island (Hudson Soft, 1992)'' *''Hudson's Adventure Island 2 (Hudson Soft, 1992)'' *''Hudson Hawk (Ocean Software, Sony Imagesoft, 1992)'' *''Hunchback of Notre Dame *''Humans (Imagitec Design, Gametek, 1993)'' *''Hunt for Red October'' *''Hyper Black Bass'' *''Hyper Dunk'' *''Hyper Lode Runner'' I *''In Your Face'' *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' (Software Creations, LJN, 1992)'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (Ubi Soft, 1994)'' *''Infogenius Frommer's Travel'' *''Infogenius Personal Organizer'' *''Infogenius Spell Checker'' *''Infogenius Translator (French)'' *''Infogenius Translator (Spanish)'' *''International Superstar Soccer'' *''Irem Fighter'' *''Iron Leaguer'' *''IronMan/Manowar'' *''Ishido (Publishing International, ASCII, 1990)'' *''Itchy and Scratchy Minigolf'' J *''J League Soccer'' *''Jack Nicklaus Golf'' *''James Bond Jr'' *''James Bond 007 (Saffire Corporation, Nintendo, 1998)'' *''James Pond II'' *''Jeep Jamboree (Infogrames, Virgin Interactive, 1992)'' *''Jelly Boy'' *''Jeopardy!'' (US only) *''Jeopardy Platinum Edition'' (US only) *''Jeopardy! Sports Edition'' (US only) *''Jeopardy Teen Edition'' (US only) *''Jetsons: Robot Panic (Taito, 1992)'' *''Jimmy Connors' Tennis'' *''Joe and Mac: Caveman Ninja (Data East, 1993)'' *''John Madden Football 95'' *''John Madden Football 96'' *''John Madden Football 97'' *''Jordan vs Bird (Imagineering, Electronic Arts, 1992)'' *''Judge Dredd (Acclaim, 1995)'' *''Jungle Strike (Ocean Software, Malibu Games, 1995)'' *''Jurassic Park (Ocean Software, 1993)'' *''Jurassic Park II (Ocean Software, 1994)'' *''Jurassic Park: Lost World (Torus Games, THQ, 1997)'' K *''Kaeru no tame ni kane wa naru (Intelligent Systems, Nintendo, 1992)'' Japan Only *''Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball'' *''Kick Off'' *''Kid Dracula (Konami, 1993)'' *''Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (Nintendo, 1992)'' *''Kid Niki'' *''Killer Instinct (Rare, Nintendo, 1995)'' *''King James Bible'' (Unlicensed) *''King of Dragons'' *''King of Fighters 95 (SNK, Takara, 1997)'' *''King of Fighters '96 (SNK, Takara, 1997)'' *''King of the Zoo (UPL, ASCII, 1990)'' *''Kingdom Crusade'' *''Kirby's Block Ball (HAL Laboratory, Nintendo, 1996)'' *''Kirby's Dream Land'' (Nintendo,HAL Laboratory,1992) *''Kirby's Dream Land 2 (Nintendo,HAL Laboratory,1995) *''Kirby's Pinball Land (HAL Laboratory, Nintendo, 1993)'' *''Kirby's Star Stacker (HAL Laboratory, Nintendo, 1997)'' *''Klax (Atari, Mindscape, 1991)'' *''Knight's Quest'' *''Konami Golf'' *''Konami Sports'' *''Korodice'' *''Krusty's Funhouse (Audiogenic, Acclaim, 1993)'' *''Kung Fu Master (Irem, 1990)'' *''Kwirk (Atlus, Acclaim, 1989)'' (AKA Puzzle Boy-Japanese title) L *''Lamborghini American Challenge'' *''Last Action Hero'' *''Last Bible'' *''Lawnmower Man'' *''Lazlo's Leap'' *''Legend'' (Quest, 1991) *''Legend of the Mystical Ninja'' *''Legend of the River King'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' *''Lemmings'' - (1991) *''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' *''Lethal Weapon III'' *''Lock 'n' Chase'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Loopz'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park *''Lucky Luke'' (Infogrames, 1996) *''Lucle'' *''Lunar Lander'' M *''Magnetic Soccer'' *''MahJong'' *''Malibu Beach Volleyball'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Mario and Yoshi'' *''Mario's Picross'' *''Mario's Picross 2'' - Japan Only *''Maru's Mission'' *''Master Karateka'' *''Maui Mallard'' *''Max'' *''McDonaldland'' *''McKids'' *''Mega Man in Dr. Wily's Revenge'' *''Mega Man II'' *''Mega Man III'' *''Mega Man IV'' *''Mega Man V'' *''Megalit'' *''Mercenary Force'' *''Metaljack'' *''Metal Masters'' *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' *''Mickey's Dangerous Chase'' (Capcom) *''Mickey Mouse'' - Japan only *''Mickey Mouse II'' - Japan and Europe only *''Mickey Mouse IV: Mahou no Labyrinth'' - Japan only *''Mickey Mouse Magic Wands'' (AKA Mickey Mouse V: Mahou no Sutekki in Japan) *''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' *''Micro Machines'' *''Micro Machines II'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Milon's Secret Castle'' *''Miner 2049er'' *''Minesweeper'' *''MiniputtGolf'' *''Missile Command/Asteroids'' *''Mole Mania'' *''Money Idol Exchanger'' - Japan only *''Monopoly'' *''Monster Maker J'' *''Monster Max'' *''Monster Race'' *''Monster Truck'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Motocross Maniacs'' *''Mouse Trap Hotel'' *''Mr. Chin's Gourmet Paradise'' *''Mr. Do!'' *''Mr. Nutz'' *''Ms. Pac Man'' *''Muhammad Ali Heavyweight Boxing'' *''Mysterium'' *''Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon'' N *''Nail 'n' Scale'' *''NavySEALs'' *''NBA All-Star Challenge'' *''NBA All-Star Challenge 2'' *''NBA Jam'' *''NBA Jam Tournament Edition'' *''NBA Live 96'' *''Nemesis'' *''NFL Football'' *''NFL Quarterback Club'' *''NFL Quarterback Club II'' *''NFL Quarterback Club 96'' *''NHL Hockey '95'' *''NHL Hockey '96'' *''Nigel Mansell's World Championship Racing'' *''Ninja Boy'' *''Ninja Boy 2'' *''Ninja Gaiden Shadow'' *''Ninja Taro'' *''Nintendo World Cup'' *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' O *''Oddworld Adventures'' *''Olympic Summer Games'' *''Operation C'' P *''Pac Attack'' *''Pac Man'' *''The Pagemaster'' *''Panel Action Bingo'' *''Paperboy'' *''Paperboy II'' *''PGA Tour '96'' *''Penguin Wars'' *''Pinball Dreams'' *''Pinball Fantasies'' *''Pipe Dream'' *''Pit Fighter'' *''Play Action Football'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pokémon Blue'' *''Pokémon Red'' *''Pokémon Yellow'' *''Popeye 2'' *''Prehistorik Man'' *''Prince of Persia'' Q *''Q Billion'' *''Q*bert'' *''Qix'' *''Quarth'' R *''R-Type'' *''Race Days'' *''Race Drivin''' *''Radar Mission'' *''Raging Fighter'' *''Rampart'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Space Cadet Adventure'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots'' *''Revenge of the 'Gator'' *''Riddick Bowe Boxing'' *''Ring Rage'' *''Road Rash'' *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves'' *''RoboCop'' *''RoboCop 2'' *''RoboCop vs the Terminator'' *''The Adventures Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends'' *''Roger Clemens' MVP Baseball'' *''Rolan's Curse'' *''Rolan's Curse 2'' S *''Samurai Shodown'' *''Sea Battle'' *''seaQuest DSV'' *''Serpent'' *''Shanghai'' *''Shaq Fu'' *''Side Pocket'' *''The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk'' *''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Juggernauts'' *''Bart Simpson's Escape from Camp Deadly'' *''Skate or Die: Bad 'n' Rad'' *''Skate or Die: Tour de Thrash'' *''Small Soldiers'' *''Sneaky Snakes'' *''Snoopy's Magic Show'' *''Snow Brothers'' *''Soccer Mania'' *''Solar Striker'' *''Solitaire Funpak'' *''Solomon's Club'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Spanky's Quest'' *''Speedball 2'' *''Speedy Gonzales'' *''Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Spud's Adventure'' *''Spy vs. Spy'' *''Stargate'' *''StarHawk'' *''Star Trek: 25th Anniversary'' *''Star Trek: Generations - Beyond the Nexus'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Stop That Roach'' *''Street Fighter II'' *''Street Racer'' *''Sumo Fighter'' *''Super Battletank'' *''Super Hunchback'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' *''Super Off Road'' *''Super R.C. Pro-Am'' *''Super Robot Taisen (wars)'' *''Super Scrabble'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Sword of Hope'' *''Sword of Hope II'' T *''Tail 'Gator'' *''Tale Spin'' *''Tamagotchi'' *''Tarzan: Lord of the Jungle'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Taz-Mania 2'' *''Tecmo Bowl'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Radical Rescue'' *''Tennis'' *''Terminaotr 2: The Arcade Game'' *''Terminator II: Judgment Day'' *''Tesserae'' *''Tetris'' *''Tetris 2'' *''Tetris Attack'' *''Tetris Blast'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Babs' Big Break'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Montana's Movie Madness'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports'' *''Titus the Fox'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Tom and Jerry: Frantic Antics" *''Top Gun:Guts and Glory'' *''Top Rank Tennis'' *''Total Carnage'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Toy Story'' *''Track and Field'' *''Track Meet'' *''Trax'' *''True Lies'' *''Tumble Pop'' *''Turn and Burn: F-14 Dogfight Simulator'' *''Turok: Battle of the Bionosaurs'' *''Turrican'' U *''Ultima: Runes of Virtue'' *''Ultima: Runes of Virtue II'' *''Ultra Golf'' *''Universal Soldier'' *''Urban Strike'' V *''Vegas Stakes'' W *''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' *''Wario Land II'' *''Wave Race'' *''Wayne's World'' *''WCW The Main Event'' *''We're Back!'' *''Wheel of Fortune'' (US only) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' *''Wild Snake'' *''Winter Olypmic Games: Lillehammer '94'' *''Word Zap'' *''Wordtris'' *''World Bowling'' *''World Circuit Series'' *''World CupUSA94'' *''World Cup Soccer'' *''World Heroes II Jet'' *''Worms'' *''WWF King of the Ring'' *''WWF RAW'' *''WWF Superstars'' *''WWF Superstars 2'' X *''Xenon II'' Y *''Yogi Bear Gold Rush'' *''Yoshi'' *''Yoshi's Cookie'' Z *''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja'' *''Zool'' *''Zoop'' Category:Game Boy Category:Listas de videojuegos